In the field of display technologies, a display module has been widely applied due to its characteristics of a low weight, a small thickness, low power consumption, and high contrast, and is generally not only used as a display of a desktop computer, a portable computer, and a wall-installed TV set, but also used as a display screen of a mobile phone. Bezels with different sizes are arranged on the peripheries of the display screens in the majority of the existing display modules in the market, and display modules including large display areas with narrow bezels and without any bezels have been increasingly favored by various panel manufacturers and display terminal manufacturers due to their aesthetically pleasing and fashionable appearances.